User blog:Heatedpete/US Tea Party, and the upcoming elections
NOTE: To preserve the wiki from a politics based flame war, any comments that i deem "incorrect" will be deleted. Also, no offense is meant towards anyone whom supports the Tea Party. The Republican Tea Party In the know I'm an avid news bug, someone who likes to be in the know about modern world times and issues. But the thing that crops up most is this group called the Republican Tea Party. This right-wing group seems to me, as a slightly left wing guy, as a complete and utter madness. The aims of the tea party is to restore the honor of America, and to (ultimately) stop the re-election of Obama, whom they claim to be un-American and a modern version of Hitler. And I'm thinking WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!? This is coming from people who (on the political spectrum) are more like The Liar (an anagram and personal nickname of A Hitler) than Obama, and seem to be completely in-line with a Nazi-style group! Obsurd Ideas While watching a documentary on the Tea Party, i found out some of the most absurd ideas that i have ever seen (even more idiotic than the idea of having an Aircraft Carrier with no planes on board!). Here are some of the ideas that some of the Senate elects have: *Plan to abolish social security within US society *Plan to abolish welfare system, to restore the idea that Americans rule and help themselves *Plan to ban free public healthcare, and abolish the healthcare tax *Plan to ban anything that isn't deemed acceptable in the Bible To me, these ideas seem ludicrous and stupid. Social security is a key part of modern society, and to remove it seems idiotic and dangerous to those who are less liked within the diverse communities that America was built on. Welfare systems are designed to help those who are in need, the ones that the Tea Party are trying to appeal to, and so to abolish the welfare system would seem to be a betrayal of those that they are representing. And free public healthcare is a great idea. Sure, there may be an extra burden on hard pressed families, but compared to private health clinics, a free system is cheaper and more reliable. But the key idea that i think is truly obsurd, is the idea that the Tea Party can restore America to it's former glory. But in the words of one American historian and writer, "you'd have to go past the world wars in the 20th century, past the inequalities in the 19th, and past the needy families, the slave bound minorities, the ones in extreme poverty, and the opressed to the 5 founding fathers to find anything that they are imagining. They are trying to restore America to a past version that didn't exist." And this is coming from those who say that America is the most prestigous nation ever, and that they believe that God has the right to only bless America. To me, we may need a new superpower if these people win. But i'm no speaker. I'd love to hear the views of others, especially those from people in the USA. Over here in the UK, facts don't come at us thick and fast. A better picture will always come from those in the action zone themselves. Category:Blog posts